Inordinate
by What'sAnAngelWithoutHisGrace
Summary: Short one-shots of Nico showing how Inordinate children of the Underworld really are.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to do cute little one-shots that involve Jason getting random, expensive, gifts from Nico and then Frank being like 'oh yeah that's how children of Hades show their affection,' and then holds out something really nice that Hazel got him…so I'm doing it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

It all started when Jason found a leather jacket on his bed, one that he had seen on the streets of New York and had casually mentioned saying that it looked nice. He didn't know who did it or why it was there but he just decided to leave it hanging on the door until he figured it out.

Two days later they were all in the Zeus cabin discussing their strategy for the next night's game of capture the flag when Percy noticed the jacket hanging up.

"Where did you find the money for that in a day Grace?" Percy asked looking at the fine Italian leather.

Jason just kind of shrugged. "To be honest I didn't get it, it showed up on my bed two days ago and I've been trying to figure out who did it…" He said truthfully. He was debating on telling them or not in the beginning but then it just kind of slipped and now they knew.

Surprisingly it was Nico, who was there because Hazel had begged, that said anything else. "You don't like it?" There was a hint of a frown on his face but they figured that it was just Nico's usual face.

The blond blinked a few times at the son of Hades, why did he care? "I like it, heck it's the greatest thing ever, but I'm just kind of weary…it could be a trap or something."

"Well it's been sitting there for two days I don't think it's going to jump and attack you!" Nico huffed throwing his arms in the air. "Gods, Grace can't you just accept a gift like a normal person? If I got a nice Italian leather jacket I would be pretty happy." He added when the others gave him weird looks.

Then Frank seemed to get something that the others didn't and smiled. "I think you can trust it Jason, maybe a god's taken a liking to you." He said while Hazel just giggled, she knew her brother just wanted to be nice.

So Jason accepted the nice leather jacket. He still didn't know why he had gotten it, but he enjoyed the jacket very much.

* * *

**So this is part one of the many little one-shot's I'll be writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely forgot that some people might not know what inordinate means, it's basically an excessive amount and as children of the god of riches I figured that Nico and Hazel would be inordinate when it came to buying gifts. They would probably go all out and buy somebody a $4,000 gift if they liked them enough.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

It was Christmas time now and everyone was at the Jackson household as per usual for the holiday. It was a tradition for the seven of them, and on occasion Nico, to go to Percy and Annabeth's for large holidays.

They were just setting down to dinner, which came right before opening presents, when Leo asked what was on everybody's mind.

"So Jason, what terrific gift do you think you got this year?" Leo asked while Percy carved the turkey.

Jason blushed and looked down so that no one would see. For years now Jason had been getting mysterious gifts from somebody on all major holidays and each time it was more extravagant than the last time. No one knew who it was from, but for some reason Frank and Hazel would just exchange looks and smile.

"I don't know…seriously guys won't you just tell me who it is?" Jason asked hopefully, he had been asking them for years now but they all shook their heads and said that it wasn't them. He was starting to believe that they all just did it to mess with him…

"Sorry Grace, but we know just as much as you do…maybe a god has a crush on you." Percy said finally being able to sit down.

Leo piped up then. "Yeah, how else would they be able to afford getting you so many nice things?" He asked.

"I don't know guys, it could be Hazel." Piper said sending her friend a look. "She gets Frank expensive things all the time just because she's a daughter of Pluto."

Hazel tsked. "Nope, not me, as for Frank's gifts; I'm able to get him nicer things just because I'm good with money…maybe Jason just has a secret admirer." She smiled and leaned over the table to help her to the green bean casserole that she had helped Annabeth make.

"Or maybe," Leo said jumping out of his seat and slamming his hands onto the oak wood table so quickly that the top half of him caught on fire, "it's another child of Hades that's doing it!" His head snapped in the direction of Nico. Percy felt the need to pour water over the man so that he didn't catch the table cloth on fire or set off the alarm…that Annabeth turned off every time Leo was over…

Nico choked on his water, causing Jason to have to slap him on the back a few times to get him back to normal. "What the Hades, Valdez what would give you that idea?" He nearly shouted.

Leo pretended to act casual about it, but the other half of his body was starting to catch on fire as well. "Maybe you've got a little bromance going on with MY best friend di Angelo, don't pretend that we don't see you two talking all private like all the time."

"Why would I be the one buying Grace a bunch of expensive gifts? I have better things to waste my money on then Superman here." Nico said rolling his eyes, the sudden hint of pink in his cheeks was something that was hard to hide though. "Besides I put my name on all the gifts I give you people, if anything the most person I would spend on is Hazel; she's my sister after all." He blew his bangs out of his face and pouted.

"It's true; he keeps getting me Superman related things like a running gag so it's not him." Jason said, he really didn't think it was Nico; like he had said he spent quite a bit on Hazel just because she was his half-sister and he did love her.

Leo narrowed his eyes at the male and leaned over the table even though the two of them were sitting at opposite ends of the table. "I don't believe you di Angelo." He said.

Piper threw her water on him. "Calm down Leo, you're burning my food." She said even though the fire just returned in full force the next second.

"Seriously Valdez calm down; you're acting like my _Nonno_ did whenever somebody tried to touch his coin collection." Nico said his nose was scrunched up like it always did when he talked about his family. Slowly, he had been telling them more little things and it made them all quite happy…of course they were still learning the random words that he said in Italian. He never called a relative by an English name; it was always _Nonno_ or _cugino_, cousin, or sometimes he even called Hazel _mia sorella_, which they learned easily was some form of sister.

"I refuse to calm down until you admit that you're the one getting Jason all these awesome presents!" Leo shouted. He wasn't actually mad, he was just kind of jealous that he never got any awesome presents…

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's not me; and seriously calm down you're burning the flowers that I took the time to go out and buy for Annabeth since she actually likes to have around the house." He said.

"I agree with Nico, you need to calm down Leo and stop burning my flowers and I swear that if you burn a hole through one more of my tablecloths I'm going to kick you out." Annabeth said sharply. She liked her things to not have Leo's handprints burned into them.

Sensing that the older woman was going to get seriously mad if he didn't back off Leo calmed himself down and sat back in his chair, "I'm going to find out who it is by the end of the night or so help me!" He shouted.

The others only sighed; he was far too determined to figure this out. Jason himself wanted to know as well but not as much as Leo.

* * *

Dinner continued as normally as it could for them, there were a few arguments on who was the best Pokémon, Piper, Frank, and Hazel tried to discuss in French and Leo and Nico, despite the former's earlier argument with the latter, tried to have a chat in Italian and Spanish to see how similar the languages actually were.

"Alright, now we open the presents!" Annabeth exclaimed when Percy and Frank, who usually cleaned up after they ate, were finished.

"Whose turn is it to go first this time?" Hazel asked from her spot on the recliner. She was quite happy that she got the chair that was near the fireplace. It was the spot that everyone tried to get.

Since there was at least eight of them each year they took turns opening presents each year, last year it was Percy and the year before was Annabeth, since they were the ones who had started to host the little get together.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"How about the oldest goes first…so Hazel, and then Nico…" Leo said hoping that the two didn't try and kill him. He always needed excuses to make fun of how old the two actually were.

The others stifled giggles, it was still kind of funny that the oldest two were actually the youngest.

Nico and Hazel exchanged looks; they dealt with Leo's jokes enough to be used to them. But it meant that they got to open their presents first and they were both like little kids when it came to gifts.

"As much as I hate the old person jokes I'm totally okay with going first to open gifts." Hazel said sipping at her coca.

So Hazel went first, she got things that the others knew she would love, including a nice present from Nico like Leo had said he would do. Nico went next, he didn't get much except for a few cookbooks, he loved cooking, and a few new rings. Everyone got things that suited them.

Jason was last; he was always last because it made his surprise gift even more spectacular. As per usual they got him anything to do with Superman and brownies, and they all leaned in eagerly when he got to the last present. It was always wrapped in gold and silver paper.

This year it was just a pair of keys, which confused them all greatly.

"Hold up, there's a note at the bottom…see whose handwriting it is!" Leo said excitedly.

Sadly for him it was a typed out message saying to go downstairs to see what it was. The others eagerly followed Jason downstairs to see it.

"What did you do this time Nico?" Hazel whispered to her brother when they were jogging down the stairs.

Nico looked anywhere but at his sister. He knew he probably shouldn't have done it, but it seemed like Jason would love the gift and he kind of just cracked and got it for him…

"Santo Hefesto! Eso es una máquina hermosa," Leo shouted in Spanish so loudly that people on the street looked at him oddly.

Jason was staring at it in awe; he didn't believe what he was seeing. There with a big blue bow on it was a brand new looking Sportster motorcycle with an imperial gold engine and yet another note attached to one of the handles. This one said that it was run by lightning and from that moment on Jason Grace was in love.

"Seriously Jason, this person must be in love with you…this, this is a beautiful thing." Percy said examining the motorcycle closely. Annabeth wouldn't let him get one since he was known to do stupid things…

"Yeah, he really loves you Jason." Frank said under his breath before getting elbowed roughly in the side by Hazel.

"What did you say Frank?" Jason asked he was pretty sure he just said that a male was in love with him.

"He was just asking if he could have a ride on it." Hazel said with a smile that would fool anyone.

Nico was mouthing thank you to her in Italian. Her and Frank had been nice enough to keep his secret this long, and well Jason was still keeping his secret from way back then.

Jason looked like he didn't want anyone to touch it, but he reluctantly nodded. "We can go out tomorrow." He said.

"Seriously, which one of you guys is it because it sure as Hades isn't me!" Leo shouted to all of them.

Nico picked at the dirt under his nails hoping that no one noticed it was him. "I don't know Valdez; maybe a god really does have a crush on you."

"Or maybe a ninety year old Italian who doesn't know how to tell people that he likes them," Hazel said under her breath.

"What did you say Hazel?" Piper asked curiously.

Hazel smiled. "Nothing at all…Nico, do you want to stay with Frank and I tonight?" She asked.

Nico bit his lip; he knew what was going to come after this. When they got home she was going to tell him that he needed to just tell Jason that it was him and be done with it. It wasn't that he needed a place to stay, he had his own apartment and all but sometimes Hazel and Frank's place was better than his own place. ""Right…of course I will." He said looking down.

"You three should probably get going then, the weather could get bad at any time." Annabeth said looking at the sky. Snow was starting to fall on the ground already.

* * *

"You're going to have to tell him one day Nico." Hazel said when they got back to their apartment. "He's going to figure it out one day."

"If he didn't figure it out when I signed my initials on it then he isn't going to figure out it's me." Nico groaned flopping down on the couch.

"Does he even know that you're…you know…" Frank said awkwardly.

"A flaming homosexual that's madly in love with him, yes and no," Nico said dully.

"So he knows you're gay, but you just let that part slide?" Hazel asked curiously.

Nico shook his head. "He's been pointing out cute guys he thinks would be interested in me since I was fourteen yet he still hasn't caught on that it's me giving him random gifts." He sighed. "Stupid Grace."

Hazel gave him a sympathetic smile and kissed him on the forehead. "I still say you should just tell him, he's not that stupid…" She said.

Nico cracked a smile at her. "The day he finds out is the day that I tell everyone else."

* * *

**Okay so this one is longer and now this story is probably going to have more of a plot then I thought…hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Yes, Percy and Frank do the dishes after meal time. It just seems like they would to me. You know, give the girls a break since they did cook after all.**

**Special thanks to my sister and her friends for giving me ideas for Jason's gift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I couldn't think of any holidays, but then I thought of Jason's birthday and I figured 'why the fuck not' and here it is.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

July first, the birthday of one Jason Grace, was an eventful day. He was dragged out of bed early by Nico of all people and the two were running all over the place. First they went to the zoo because Jason had said once before that he liked visiting them and then after that they went out for lunch, which Nico paid for.

They were sitting at a park bench with ice cream cones now watching as little kids ran around at a safe distance from their parents.

"So why are you dragging me all over town?" Jason asked while Nico poked at his ice cream. The younger boy wasn't fond of ice cream cones, they were messy and the son of Hades did not like messy at all.

Nico shrugged. "It's your birthday; people usually do things on their birthday right?" He asked unsure. He wasn't clear on what exactly he and his family did for birthdays. He remembered a toy shop but that was about it.

"Which one of the girls put you up to this? You never want to spend time with me out of the blue." Jason said before he chewed at one of the brownies that were in his ice cream.

"None, I thought that it would be nice to spend some time with my self-proclaimed best friend on his birthday. You would probably do the same thing if I told you my birthday." Nico said looking through his own bowl of ice cream for the bits of cookie dough that was in his food. Frank had introduced him and Hazel to cookie dough ice cream and to say the least both of them were addicted.

"So you just up in the blue decided that you wanted to spend the time with me? That sounds weird kid." Jason said earning a punch in the leg.

"I'm older than you!" Nico complained.

"Says the nineteen year old to the twenty-one year old," Jason laughed.

Nico rolled his eyes and leaned into the bench. "I'm still older than you are Grace, you should respect your elders." He said with a little cheek.

"I respect you as much as I respect anybody else…so what kind of elaborate gift do you think that mystery person is getting me this year?" Jason asked hoping that Nico knew what it was or at least who it was.

Nico bit his lip and looked away. A sign that Jason knew meant he knew something. "I can't say Jason, maybe it's a wine collection from multiple European countries, maybe it's a batch of homemade brownies that were made with pure Belgium chocolate…maybe it's the original Superman collection on DVD…I have no idea." He said.

Jason cracked a smile. "Must you really only get me Superman things?" He asked with a chuckle.

Nico nodded. "You're Superman aren't you, you get Superman things and that's that…besides it makes it easier to buy for you."

"How's that cookbook I got you, anything good in there?" Jason asked.

The younger of the two made a face. "It's horrible, I looked at the section that they said was 'Italian' but they all called for too much garlic, or not enough basil, and one of them had neither basil or garlic and I was seriously just standing there thinking 'what the Hades would Mama think if she saw this?'…but other than that I enjoyed the beef stew recipe."

Jason nodded. "So basically you tore out the entire 'Italian' recipe's and burned them in memory of your Mama and then decided 'hey, I'm gonna make beef stew!' and called Hazel and Frank over?"

"Pretty much yes," Nico said without a bit of remorse for the section that he did in fact tear out and burn. "How's the motorcycle?" He asked hesitantly.

"Beautiful, just beautiful…say you wouldn't know the person who keeps getting me this stuff do you?" He asked hopefully.

Nico smiled slightly, he got this question all the time from him. "If I know I'm not saying Jason."

"You totally know who it is!" Jason said like an excited little boy. He turned his whole body to Nico and grinned, making the little scar on his lip stand out. "Who is it?" He questioned.

"I'm not telling." Nico said slowly starting to smile more broadly. He wanted to see how long it actually took Jason to figure out it was him.

"Nico, if you tell me I'll take you to that into that new bar, you know that new one that has a lot of single, attractive males who would love to get to know you, and I'll even buy the alcohol." Jason said secretly hoping that it didn't work on him. He didn't like Nico talking to other boys, it was weird how protective he actually got around Nico when boys did try and hit on him…

Luckily Nico shook his head no. "Let's just say that you really do have a secret admirer, and maybe that person is closer to you than you think it is…" He said.

"Is it Drew? Please tell me it's not Drew." Jason said hoping that it wasn't her.

Nico shook his head. "No it's not Drew you idiot! Think about it, they put their initials on it and everything…" He said hoping that he would figure it out soon…he honestly didn't want to keep hiding the fact that it was him doing it…

Jason looked at him confused. "What do you mean initials, I never saw any initials on anything…" He said.

"You never saw any of the letters at the bottom and thought 'hey what's that?'…?" Nico asked curiously. Seriously how stupid was he…?

Jason shook his head and Nico resisted the urge to slap him. "No I never noticed them…how did you know…?"

"You've shown me the gifts before Jason; it's always in the same place on the tag." Nico said before standing up. "Come on, we're going to Piper's."

"Why," Jason asked curiously.

"You're surprise party, which is supposed to be a surprise so please act like you weren't expecting it when they all jump out and shout surprise." Nico said dragging him along.

"So you were just trying to distract me!" Jason laughed while they ran in the direction of Jason's motorcycle.

"Of course I was, why else would I take you out for a large majority of the day?" Nico asked with what could be mistaken for a smile on his lips.

Jason smiled as well, no matter how much he tried to deny it he knew that Nico was his best friend.

* * *

The party was small but fun, Thalia came all the way over to spend the rest of the day with him and the others, Sally Jackson made his cake, which was delicious thank you very much, and Leo only set himself on fire three times!

"So when are we doing presents?" Thalia asked rubbing her hands together. She loved birthday parties for the sheer fact that she got to watch as her present outshined everyone else's…okay everyone except that mystery person who bought HER little brother a kickass motorcycle that he wouldn't let her borrow at all...mostly because she was technically underage to ride such a kickass motorcycle.

"Right after cake, like always Thalia," Annabeth said with a look of amusement on her face, no matter whom it was Thalia always got them an awesome gift and no one, except for Jason's secret admirer.

"This year, I'm so going to beat your mystery admirer." Thalia said with the same look that Leo had on his face the Christmas before when he said that he would find out who it was.

Leo snorted and lit the candles on the cake with the tip of his index finger, it was a running gag of theirs that Leo had to lite all birthday cakes using his own flames and it was always fun watching him try not to set the cake on fire like he did with Percy's one year. "Trust me that's not gonna happen…I mean the person got him a kickass motorcycle, which I still have not gotten to ride Grace; hint hint wink wink." He said looking Jason straight in the eyes.

"He doesn't let anyone on that thing, stop trying Valdez." Percy sighed. He seriously wanted a ride on the bike, probably not as much as Thalia and Leo but still.

Nico snickered and flipped his overly long bangs out of his face in a way that seemed to be smug before taking a sip of his fruit punch; he wasn't allowed to drink alcohol yet because even though he was 80+ years old Annabeth thought he should still follow that lame law that says he can't, little did they know that Nico could drink a Cyclops under the table without effort.

"And what was that di Angelo?" Percy asked after taking notice of Nico's actions.

"What was what Jackson?" Nico asked playing dumb.

"That little snicker and the, may I say, very dramatic hair flip you just did there." Percy said with a look that said he was watching the son of Hades.

"Oh nothing, just you know the fact that I got to ride that so called kickass motorcycle a few times." Nico said proudly earning a few glares.

"What, that totally isn't fair!" Leo shouted with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh it's totally fair; he did spend a large wad of cash on the thing." Hazel said to Frank under her breath. Frank bit his lip to stop himself from giggling.

"What was that Hazel?" Piper asked curiously, she saw the younger girl's lips move and Frank holding back laughter but she didn't hear anything come from the younger girl.

"Nothing…shouldn't we sing Happy Birthday before the candles start to melt?" She asked noticing that the candles were in fact slowly melting.

"You know, I'm still wondering how the mystery person keeps getting the present here without us noticing…Annabeth you're the smart person why haven't you figured it out yet." Thalia said before sticking a forkful of cake in her mouth.

Annabeth shrugged, "I have no idea actually; it never occurred to me how it happened before now." She bit her lip in thought and turned to Nico. "Do you know anyway it could happen?" She asked him.

Nico chocked on his cake. "W-w-w-what," He asked stuttering like a fool. He didn't think anyone would think to ask him but they were and he sure as Hades didn't know what to tell them without giving it away…

"How would you deliver a present without anyone noticing?" Annabeth asked looking at him with fascinated grey eyes.

Hazel gave him a pointed look. "Yes Nico, how would you deliver a present to the person you obviously had a massive crush on without anyone noticing?" She asked.

"Easy, I would shadow travel there to the place when no one was looking and place the gift neatly in with the rest of the pile and then just disappear again like nothing had happened." Nico said with ease, as if he had explained this multiple times to Hazel.

Piper stared at him longer than she had ever stared at him and then everything made sense to her. "That sounds like a beautiful plan to me Nico…but what would you do if you were found out?" She asked.

"Well, I would shadow travel to China and then never come back." Nico said.

Jason leaned over and flicked Nico on the head. "I told you no running away." He said like he was scolding a dog.

Nico scoffed and waved him off. "I was only half joking Grace." He said.

"Alright, we all know that Nico runs away from most of his problems but we can have an intervention for that later…now we open presents!" Thalia said waving her hand over to where the presents were sitting.

Nico glared at her and cursed under his breath in Italian about hunters and how rude they were. He was ignored since none of them could figure out what he was saying.

They started handing Jason presents then, one by one starting with Reyna since she had known him longest besides his sister.

"Reyna, did Nico put you up to this?" Jason asked when he unwrapped a bag of Superman themed jellybeans.

"Maybe a little bit; it is amusing seeing your face." Reyna said plucking a jellybean from the bag. She had agreed almost instantly when the son of Hades asked if she wanted to get in with him on the Superman themed gag gifts.

"Still totally worth it," Nico said pushing away his half empty plate of cake.

"It's always fun seeing your face when we call you Superman." Percy said with a little bit of a grin on his face. "Open ours next!" He shouted handing Jason his and Annabeth's gift.

This went on for twenty minutes, they got interrupted a few times because of arguments of who should go first since Leo was his best friend and there was no way he was letting Jackson go before him, and Piper wanted to take pictures of them all looking just a bit peaceful but they all ended up looking like they were completely insane, which wasn't a bad thing for demigods…at last they got to the very last present, which was as always, the mystery present.

"What do you think it is?" Leo asked when they made room for the large gift.

"Maybe it's a wine collection from multiple European countries, maybe it's a batch of homemade brownies that were made with pure Belgium chocolate…" Jason said quietly remembering what Nico had said earlier that day.

Nico laughed; of course Jason would remember exactly what he had told him earlier. "And maybe a collectors set of Superman…"

"Maybe," Jason said laughing as well as he unwrapped his last present slowly.

"Are we missing something?" Annabeth asked curiously. She was used to the two of them having inside jokes by now but it seemed to be that as time went on the two got even more confusing…

Jason shook his head. "No, just something that Nico said to me earlier…"

Thalia peaked over his shoulder to see what the present was. "And it seems like di Angelo was right; a set of wines and brownies…"

"Say, how did you know that Nico?" Leo asked examining a wine bottle. It was old, older than Hazel and Nico were to be exact…

"Yes, how did you know the exact gift that Jason was going to get Nico?" Frank asked in a tone that clearly meant he damn well knew how he knew and wanted him to spill the beans.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know, just a guess…now if you excuse me I think I can use a cigarette…" He said standing up from his seat.

"But you don't smoke…" Percy said with a frown, his eyebrows knit together as if that would help him remember anything about Nico smoking.

"Sure I don't Jackson, sure I don't." Nico said with a ghost of a smile.

"Those things are going to kill you." Hazel said to her brother.

"Something's got to do it, might as well go out with a giant fire." Nico said.

Piper stood up quickly, "I'll come with you Nico," She said causing the others to look at her oddly. "My Grandpa Tom used to smoke, the smell reminds me of him." She lied casually.

"What do you want McLean?" Nico asked when they were a good enough distance from the others. He had a cigarette between his teeth, but it wasn't lit yet.

Piper smiled at him. "To discuss the person that keeps giving Jason such great gifts…I mean it's gotta be hard finding such old wine…how did you do it?" She asked.

"They were my mothers, I may or may not have found my home back in Italy and well what Italian doesn't have wine in their cellar, we were rich, we could afford a nice cellar that could hold a lot of it. I figured he would share it with me, he always does." Nico said. "It's not like I gave him all of it, I have other bottles in my apartment, I just gave him one from each country…how did you figure it out?" He asked. He didn't bother lying; he figured she would get it out of him either way.

"You sounded like you've been doing it for years when Annabeth asked you how you would drop off mystery presents…when are you gonna tell him?" Piper questioned.

"Never, he's going to have to figure out himself. No way am I telling him." Nico stated. He took out a lighter, the one that you flipped open, and lit the cigarette.

"We both know Jason isn't gonna figure it out on his own." Piper reminded him.

Nico nodded to say he understood, "That's sort of the point Piper; he won't find out and as much as I hate it I'm gonna be stuck being his best friend, and only that for a long time."

"You could just tell him." Piper said sweetly.

"I'll pass on the confession." Nico said.

"Who else knows that it's you?" Piper questioned.

"Frank and Hazel, but that's only because Hazel does the same thing to Frank…you see it's how we show affection towards the people we love…Father does it with Persephone, we picked it up from him." He explained to her. "No one else has figured it out yet, I'm impressed Piper, I thought for sure that Annabeth would figure it out. "

"Annabeth is smart; she'll figure it out soon." Piper mused.

Nico blew smoke from out of his mouth slowly and sighed. "I'm dreading that day dearly."

"Why?" Piper asked more curiously than before.

"Because knowing her she'll figure out some elaborate way for me to tell him and I am having none of that. I get enough of that from Hazel and Frank." Nico admitted. He turned to look back at the others and smiled at his sister.

"She just wants what's best for you." Piper tried to say. "And maybe a golden boy boyfriend is what's best for you."

"Oh trust me Piper that would be glorious." Nico said cracking a bit of a smile. He put out the cigarette and looked for a trash can so he could throw it away.

"Come on lover boy, let's go back." Piper said turning on her heel to head back to their picnic table that she had in her backyard.

* * *

**Yay, I finally finished! It's a pretty long chapter so I hope that it makes up for the fact that I haven't updated in a while…**

**I have this head cannon that Nico would smoke when he got to be older, and his grandfather was a diplomat; they make a lot of money, close to around $55,000 so you've got to figure that the di Angelo's were filthy rich..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guy's I'm seriously running out of holiday's that people usually receive gifts in…so yeah just enjoy this random chapter.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Jason was at the one place he never expected himself to be with the one person he never expected to be there with; he was at a high school with one very moody Nico di Angelo, registering the teen for new school year.

It was Annabeth's idea, she figured it would be good if the younger ones got a good chance at an education, one that didn't involve an extremely elaborate lesson on how to behead a hydra, she had said when Hazel said they got lessons at New Rome.

Hazel and Nico objected loudly that they were doing just fine without school so far, they even went as far as to say that they wouldn't know anything since the gap of seventy years when they had last been to school was too great a time and that therefor they would just feel stupid there.

In the end Annabeth had talked them into doing it, which may have involved bribes of things which no one except the three of them knew of.

They had taken Hazel back to Camp Jupiter after enrolling her at the middle school, she was weary on the fact that she had to go to another catholic school, but it was their only option other than a school that Frank had just flat out turned down for the fact that it was in a bad neighborhood. So here they were at Colin Mcewen High School to register Nico for his junior year of high school, he argued that he didn't want to be twenty-one and in high school so they decided to put him in junior year instead of freshman like Annabeth and Reyna had wanted. That was another thing that confused Jason, the amount of effort that Reyna of all people put into making sure that Nico did things that normal people did.

"This is stupid; I don't need to go to school Jason." Nico said for the tenth time since they got in the line to register him.

"Yes you do Nico." Jason said for the tenth time.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk! The only one of us who was even potentially going to graduate high school was Annabeth and maybe, _maybe_ Frank…let's just face it Percy was bound to not graduate in some way." Nico said giving him a look that he hoped would convince him somehow that no, Nico didn't have to go to high school.

Jason waved him off. "Which is why you have to go to school; you and Hazel are the youngest and we want you two too do better in life." He said.

"You aren't my mother Jason," Nico said dully. He scowled at Jason and then turned his head slightly to look at the students he would sadly be spending the year with. They all wore overly bright colors and things that Piper would wear; he had to admit that the girls that wore some of the same outfits as her didn't look as good as she did…

"Come on Nico, be a little optimistic; you could make friends!" Jason tried to say, he remembered the kids that dressed like Nico often did on the few occasions he would be sent to school, surely Nico would fit in with them. He had begun to dress in colors other than black lately, mostly dark reds and sometimes when he felt nostalgic he would find something that reminded him of his time and wore that. Jason didn't want to admit that he liked the way Nico looked when he and Hazel dressed up in clothes from their time.

Nico snorted at that, "Yeah because me and people are such a great combination Sparky." His hand reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, but then he remembered he had 'stopped' smoking because the others didn't want him dying of cancer. "First I can't even smoke and now I'm being forced to go to public schools." He muttered.

"Oh, and what kind of schools are you used to going to?" Jason asked with a raised brow.

"Military schools, my mother didn't want Bianca and me in public schools so we always went to private schools. When we were taken out of that dammed hotel we went to a military school." Nico said.

"So you're new to public school?" Jason asked just to make sure he was hearing right, man Percy was going to have a kick out of this. He couldn't really talk though, he dated Piper and she went to private schools…

Nico nodded, "You realize I'm not going to go to school right; I kind of live somewhere else…"

"Don't pull that shit, I know you have multiple apartments; I've been to your house in LA." Jason said. They moved up a few steps, they could see the front desk they were waiting to get to, just three more people and they would be there. "Besides Nico, you could find a nice boyfriend at school."

"We're not having this discussion Jason; I'm not getting attached to a mortal." Nico said with an eye roll.

"Oh come on, just give school a chance." Jason pleaded.

Nico shook his head stubbornly. "Not happening at all." He muttered.

"All you have to do is show up to school twice a week, hell showing up once a month will be fine with me…its Annabeth and Reyna you have to worry about." Jason told him.

"I'll go once every other week and that's it." Nico answered.

"Deal," Jason said, he knew it was the best thing they could come up with.

* * *

Jason first noticed that Nico's signature looked familiar when Nico had to sign papers for school; he found it odd that he had never paid much attention to the way Nico wrote before now. It was neat in a way that no one in this generation could ever hope to have, Jason supposed that it was because he grew up in a time when handwriting was important. He remembered Nico saying that he didn't like writing in English that much but he's never seen him write until now. It was really familiar; he just couldn't place where he had seen it before though.

"There, we're done can we leave now? I need to go to the store." Nico said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"For what," Jason asked curiously.

"My coffee machine is dead and I wanted an excuse to get that really nice coffee machine that Reyna has in her office…you know the one that no one is allowed to touch." Nico said with a sigh, he's wanted to get his hands on that machine for ages but Reyna wouldn't let him touch it and he needed good coffee.

"Nico that is an $18,000 coffee machine that was given to Reyna as a birthday present how the Hades are you going to afford that?" Jason asked.

"Jason trust me, the Franke Evolution is worth the money and I will spend every dime I have to so I can have that for myself." Nico said.

"You could just have Reyna make you some and not spend the $18,000 on a coffee machine." Jason said with a sigh.

Nice gave him a look that said he was gonna get that coffee maker no matter what. "My money my choice, now come along Grace." He said moving towards the door to the parking lot.

* * *

That was how Jason found himself in an expensive looking store with Nico di Angelo in a country that he didn't know, via shadow traveling of course, and feeling like he was going to break the first thing he touched while Nico talked with a woman with long black hair and an accent that made Jason surprised that Nico could easily understand.

They were talking about prices for coffee makers and Jason was just confused.

He found a neat little trinket while they talked and soon Jason found himself falling in love with it.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Nico asked in genuine curiosity. He had a rather large bag in his hands.

Jason blushed and turned his head slightly so that he didn't have to see the amused look on Nico's face. "Well you were busy and I found this thing and its cool looking…" Jason said awkwardly shifting on his legs.

He expected Nico to laugh at him, but he didn't do that. Instead he looked like he genuinely understood Jason's interest in the weird little nick-knack and nodded.

"How much is it?" Nico questioned fully willing to buy Jason the stupid little bird thing that dipped its beak into water.

Jason waved him off as if to say that he didn't have to buy it, besides he had seen the price tag and he was one-hundred percent sure that not even Nico could afford that. "It is way too expensive and tacky; no need to get it." He said.

"None sense it's on me." Nico said waving the sales woman over to him again. "Can we get this as well?"

So they got the expensive coffee maker that Jason was sure Nico wouldn't even let him or Hazel touch and the expensive little bird that Jason was in love with and they went back to California as if it weren't a million miles away.

"How do you afford all this?" Jason asked in honest curiosity when they got to Nico's apartment, it was on the nicer side of town.

Nico looked away from him. "It's my payment from my father in a way…plus I actually work in this nice little coffee shop sometimes, the owner owes me a favor or two, so she lets me work there whenever I'm in town and I get paid for that…"

"Hades pays you to do things for him?" Jason asked. He always thought Nico did things for Hades because he wanted his father to like him better…he never thought he got paid for it.

"Not exactly, he gives me keys to apartments and just kind of tells me where they are and tells me that I could stay there whenever I need it." Nico told him. He held up a key ring with multiple keys on it. They were labeled with what state or country they could be located at.

Jason could honestly say that the answer was more than satisfying, he had been wondering for a long time about all of this… "You really should have told us all this…does Hazel know?"

"Of course Hazel knows, Hazel knows everything." Nico said with a little smile. He looked at the clock and groaned. "Listen, I have places to be so I have to go and I don't like you in my house without me, so you've got to go."

Nico ushered Jason out of his house with the trinket in tow and he had the feeling in the very back of his head that this wasn't the first time that Nico had bought him something expensive just because he wanted it.

* * *

**Alright so I realize that I'm a little shit that needs to update her fics more often but again I have different priorities than fanfiction…okay well usually I'm reading it but um you know I'm still lazy and I'm usually on Netflix while I'm writing my actual books…still stuck on like chapter sixteen of something but you know…lazy…**

**Jason is finally noticing stuff! Horrah!**


End file.
